


Крысобой

by ka_mai



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Warning: Maximus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Заняться в новом мире было нечем – только тренироваться по привычке, видеть привычные кошмары, ждать следующего схождения вселенных, просто чего-то ждать.Ивент Time Runs Out Хикмана (New Avengers (2013), Avengers (2013), Avengers World (2013); депрессивный Намор, маниакальные все остальные





	Крысобой

**Author's Note:**

> _“THERE'S NO JUSTICE, said Mort. JUST US.”_  
>  ― Terry Pratchett, Mort

Тянуть труп из воды было утомительно – спиннинг гнулся и дёргался, скользил в потных ладонях. Леска врастала Намору в грудь там, куда ударил ножом Т'Чалла; кнопки и рычажки, которых была целая сотня, западали. Намор не знал, что они делают, но нажимал всё равно. Потом труп за что-то зацепился.  
– И много ли толку с твоей силы, – ворчливо, по-стариковски, произнёс Т'Чалла со стороны, – если леска сейчас порвётся?  
Настоящий никогда так не звучал. Возможно, именно его тело Намор выуживал, а рядом стоял Т'Чака, мёртвый король. Не король мёртвых. В этом было что-то неправильное.  
Намор зажал удилище зубами и потянул сразу двумя руками, уперев в открытую рану. Леска беззвучно лопнула, и он полетел спиной в воду.  
Это не принесло облегчения – вода была горячая, чёрная и на вкус как земля.

Очнувшись, Намор некоторое время прислушивался к электронному гулу в стенах. Звук был едва различимый и постоянный. Равнодушный такой звук. Из-за этого, наоборот, казалось: Город следит за попавшими к ней в нутро куда пристальней, чем если бы над постелью висела большая примитивная камера с мигающим огоньком.  
Намор поселился в одной из безликих комнат-сот, белых и до предела функциональных. Они расходились ровными этажами ячеек во все стороны, и каждая стена, дверь, пол, потолок были напичканы тем, что создал местный Рид Ричардс. Этот тихий, надёжный склеп служил ему верной шпионкой, и не нужно было видеть над собой белое неживое лицо робота, чтобы «она» видела тебя.  
Город напоминала Иокасту, и такая ассоциация не казалась Намору смешной. Ещё она напоминала страшную конструкцию из очень далёкого прошлого – те же грозди проводов, зажимов и штепселей, тянущихся вниз подобно щупальцам. Джим долго убеждал его, что это парикмахерская машина, с помощью которой женщины завивают волосы, а вовсе не тайный инструмент нацистов для превращения людей в зомбированных суперсолдат.  
Намор позволил себе коротко улыбнуться воспоминанию.

О приснившемся размышлять не стал – Феникс, Ваканда, инкурсии вселенных и бойни Кабала являлись ему вперемешку постоянно. Теперь ещё и Т'Чалла.  
Новый мир, новая жизнь – а вот это тянулось, как леска, старое, тревожащее.  
Кошмары – для детей, однажды сказала ему Яббат. Будто хотела доказать неясно кому: она-то взрослая, опасная и неуязвимая. Намор знал: кошмары – для всех, кому есть с чем сравнить.

 

***

 

– Первая Земля, – вещал Максимус, – то есть не первая, конечно, для нас по отдельности, но первая общая, по праву построения драматических сюжетов принадлежит гостеприимному хозяину и новейшему члену нашего маленького Кабала. Тем более когда их осталось так мало.  
Его никто особенно не слушал – наверное, кроме Ричардса. То есть Мейкера. За столько времени все привыкли к пустословию младшего Болтагона, он походил на радио со спорадическими трансляциями – их личная волна Армагеддон-FM – и искупал талантами техника.  
Теперь Намор изучал Мейкера и вяло размышлял, что если тот продолжит с ними сотрудничать, Максимуса можно будет наконец где-нибудь притопить. Он открыл для Намора не только клетки пленников в Некрополе, но и концепцию головной боли.  
Мейкер выглядел моложе Мистера Фантастика, говорил меньше и носил на голове металлическую каракатицу. Когда он снял свой нелепый шлем, взгляд у него оказался как у Дума.  
Для того, чем они занимались, это был правильный взгляд.

Мейкер показал им свой Город, управляемый искусственным интеллектом, свои бомбы и записи того, как он применял эти бомбы. Он ценил эффективность и не наслаждался чужими мучениями – по крайней мере, ничего подобного не было зафиксировано на видео.  
Намора это устраивало, за восемь месяцев в Кабале его стандарты опустились ко дну. Любой, кто не станет нанизывать детей на энергетическое копьё (как рыбёшек, трёх подряд, и кончик острия вышел прямо по центру принта-подсолнуха под грудиной светловолосой девочки, а Проксима горделиво ощерилась, и хватит вспоминать) в его понимании был почти достоин симпатии. Почти.  
Мейкер казался холодным рассудочным ублюдком, но его бомба – пакет с микросингулярностью, как он выразился, – имела поэтическое название. Такие давал своим изобретениям Максимус, а Максимус был сумасшедший.

«Мировой червь» сорок минут рыл земную кору, пробираясь к ядру, а потом чёрная дыра завершила всё за пятнадцать. Планета вскрылась, словно нарыв или переспелый плод, лопнула кривыми сияющими трещинами, и сгорела в плазме. Намору вспомнилось пламя Феникса – легко было представить, что это оно заглатывает Землю, пока та складывается вовнутрь огромными кусками.  
Они следили по мониторам, было видно города и разломы, но не людей (или тех, кто заменял здесь людей).  
– Красиво, – сказала Яббат. Терракс презрительно хмыкнул – он был герольдом Галактуса и потому считал себя экспертом и тонким ценителем уничтожения планет.  
– Как вы знаете, с антиматерией выйдет быстрее, если понадобится. Я предпочитаю такой способ, – Мейкер пожал плечами, будто его это мало волновало. По-настоящему равнодушными здесь были только Танос и его приспешники.  
– Мне нравятся медленные бомбы, – захихикал Максимус, и на лице Мейкера мелькнула улыбка, потому что в любом из миров учёные одинаковы и ценят свои изобретения больше, чем своих женщин.  
– А что, если – считай это кавером, анданте, может, не сейчас, на будущее – перемещать в ядро обычную воду? Через обменный портал из океана. Здесь не хватает музыки.  
– Односторонний, не обменный, иначе это станет трудно контролировать.  
– И не так эстетично, ты прав, но представьте – бурление пара, которому некуда деться!  
– Реакция пойдёт по магматическим каналам и дайкам...  
Намор развернулся и отправился к выходу. Не слушать же то, что доносится из зловещей долины Рида Ричардса.

 

***

 

Заняться в новом мире было нечем – только тренироваться по привычке, видеть привычные кошмары, ждать следующего схождения вселенных, просто чего-то ждать.  
Ирония этого положения быстро навязла на зубах.  
Намор исследовал Город, как исследуют вероятного противника, подмечая особенности и слабые места, и Город отвечала тем же. Она не казалась враждебной, не казалась дружелюбной, не демонстрировала власть, закрывая перед ним двери, – Намор догадывался, что не находил двери, которые стоило бы закрыть.  
Потом он обнаружил два водных биотопа, речной и морской, и остался во втором. Город никак не отреагировала – вероятно, решила считать его дополнением видового разнообразия. Это место походило на педантично обустроенный учёным аквариум, а не на что-то настоящее, но вода – всегда вода, в любом мире, и принадлежит Намору по праву.

Сны в этой воде приходили те же самые.

Намор поискал в сети своего двойника, но то ли сведения в принципе были засекречены, то ли Город зачем-то фильтровала информацию. На пробу ввёл запрос «Гиганто» – без результатов, если не считать подозрительный тренажёрный зал в Куинсе; потом, поморщившись, – «огромная волна атака Нью-Йорк», но первые десять страниц выдачи пестрели заголовками в духе «Злодеяниям мутанта Магнето положен конец!». При чём тут вообще Магнето?  
Через полчаса чтения Намор уже знал, что Магнето в этой вселенной был психом-террористом (в смысле, гораздо большего размаха, чем дома), Дум был психом-террористом, Мейкер считался таковым и сейчас, а про местного Подводника, пожалуй, дальше искать было излишне.  
Запрос «Атлантида», кроме типичных мифов, принёс ссылки на научные сайты, где упоминалось имя Мэри Шторм. Это был след, идти по которому у него не было желания – не после Ричардса.

Закрыв десяток новостных порталов с перечислением мировых катастроф, Намор мельком подумал: нападение какого-нибудь суперзлодея на Нью-Йорк пришлось бы кстати. Появилось бы, чем занять себя, пусть ненадолго и в сущности бессмысленно.  
Этот мир был уже подгнивший изнутри, но трепыхался, как черепашка в клешнях краба. Его хотелось добить.

***

 

– Вторая Земля, – совсем не так торжественно, наоборот, тихо, по секрету, произнёс Максимус, – принадлежит двоим: традиции и безыскусности.  
Они стояли на плато втроём – он, Намор и Мейкер; сухой горячий ветер резал глаза. Напоминал о месте, где Намор впервые запустил детонацию антиматерии, и все его бывшие друзья смотрели на него с ужасом и отвращением, будто не сами построили эту бомбу и притащили её туда.  
Намор собирал Кабал, потому что знал: Иллюминаты придут ему помешать, а за ними придут и другие. Сила на силу, и выбора у него не было, но Намор надеялся, что удержит их в узде. Он ошибался. Стив Роджерс мог бы многое сказать по этому поводу – как хорошо, что его здесь нет. (Или как плохо.)  
Теперь это Кабал Таноса – никто не объявлял этого вслух, но все понимали – и он воздавал дань аллегорической шлюхе Таноса. Разломов, через которые вырывается огонь, было недостаточно. Требовались тёплая кровь на руках, крики, упоение чужой гибелью.  
Забавно, что Танос не осознавал: оправляя людей в объятия Смерти, он делает свою великую любовь ещё большей потаскухой.

Мейкеру резня внизу, по всей видимости, казалась скучной или пошлой, Максимус перед ним зачем-то выслуживался. Раньше его ничего не смущало: он приказывал своим жертвам убивать друг друга и убивал сам. Месяц назад, на примитивной Земле, лишённой героических защитников, он попросил Кабал подождать пару часов – из которых ещё пятнадцать минут нёс бред о геополитике и Черчилле – потом наконец ушёл без оружия и своих роботов, а через полтора часа страна, чьё название Намор забыл, нанесла тридцать ядерных ударов по Америке. Это, разумеется, было только начало. Кабал насладился хаосом сполна.

– Хочу кое-что проверить, – бросил Мейкер и поплыл в силовом пузыре к полю боя.  
Намор взлетел вслед – что толку выжидать здесь, если он хотя бы может подарить жителям обречённого города то, на что Кабал скупится. То, что во всех мирах теперь вместо милосердия.  
– Удачно, – вдруг сказал Максимус, и Намор обернулся. – Как раз собирался предложить тебе сделку. Я подкручу кое-что в следующей бомбе, чтобы высвобождение сингулярности началось сразу же после отправки подающего механизма в кору. Чудесный дизайн, я бы и так покопался в требухе этого червячка, но могу заняться этим с пользой!  
Максимус стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и выглядел так беззаботно, будто предлагал Намору заказать пиццу.  
– Активация начнётся, когда мы отправимся на новую Землю, придётся срочно уносить ноги. Поверь, ты не хочешь попасть в горизонт событий! Мой новый друг заподозрит неладное, но времени проверять не останется. А Кабалу совершенно некогда будет наслаждаться вдумчивой кровавой жатвой. Или не наслаждаться – в твоём случае.  
Максимус, кажется, попытался изобразить сочувствие, на его лице это смотрелось гримасой.  
Намор приземлился перед ним и незаметно сдвинул ладонь, чтобы удобнее перехватить трезубец.  
– Всё это в обмен на ответ: что сказал Блэкагар.  
– Что?  
Это вырвалось против воли, Намор крепче сжал оружие. Яббат догадалась – но ведь она решила молчать. Откуда?..  
– Я хорошо знаю, как выглядят предатели, и ещё лучше – как выглядят оглушённые голосом Чёрного Грома, – уголок его широкой улыбки дёрнулся вверх.  
Намор качнулся вперёд, приставив лезвие трезубца к шее Максимуса. Тот даже не отшатнулся рефлекторно, словно не заметил. Продолжал смотреть блестящими птичьими глазами и скалиться.  
– Не меня тебе стоит опасаться, – хмыкнул он. – Лучше приглядись ко всем, чьи имена начинаются на «Чёрный». Гром, Пантера, и всё, что осталось от Чёрного Порядка, Чёрный Лебедь из ниоткуда, и даже Рид Ричардс – противоположный тому, который в белом. Ужасно подозрительная тенденция! Только мне и стоит доверять, никаких роковых цветов в моём случае.  
По коже Максимуса текла тонкая струйка крови – он и не заметил во время своей тирады.  
От его жизнерадостного голоса подташнивало.  
– Выгодная сделка! Пообещай рассказать, и множество невинных людей погибнут мгновенно, не успев испугаться. Ну, почти мгновенно. Может, за пару минут. Это планета, ты должен понимать масштаб...  
– При чём тут Чёрная Пантера? – перебил Намор.  
– Сомневаюсь, что мой брат провернул этот фортель без твоего заклятого друга, – Максимус потёр шею, с интересом посмотрел на кровь, запачкавшую пальцы. – Ещё я очень хорошо знаю, как выглядят те, кого предали.  
Намор ударил – вскользь и вполсилы, по груди – и Максимус отлетел на пару метров, наконец заткнувшись. Намор надеялся, что он прикусил язык.

Он бил так слабо, потому что уже понимал, что согласится. Признать это вслух требовало некоторого труда.

 

***

 

Когда они закончили на «второй» Земле, Намор не пошёл в биотоп, а отправился за пределы Города, к настоящему океану. Нашёл безлюдное место вдалеке от дороги и час или два смотрел на волны. От этого зудели ступни и подрагивали крылья на щиколотках – хотелось прыгнуть в воду и бездумно плыть всё глубже и глубже, туда, куда не проникает красный дневной свет.  
Намор мог бы плыть, не останавливаясь.  
Его вдруг поразила мысль: если он так поступит, ничего не изменится. Он перестал на что-либо влиять, когда Т'Чалла вонзил нож ему между рёбер, а Блэкагар сбросил криком с платформы. Кабал всё равно успел бы переместиться в другой мир через точку инкурсии, Мейкер нашёл бы их точно так же. В каком-то смысле Намор был мёртв, и Т'Чаллу стоило поздравить. Не того «героя» назвали Мстящим сыном!

Он вернулся, так и не прикоснувшись к океану.

Максимус нашёлся в одной из лабораторий внутри Купола: сидел за столом и что-то паял в собственном запястье. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову, сдвинул бинокуляры на лоб и выжидающе воззрился на Намора.  
Несколько месяцев назад он надолго пропал, а потом однажды вечером выпал из телепорта посреди общего зала старой базы. Свалился на пол, шелестяще посмеиваясь, и под ним сразу растеклась лужа – наполовину талая вода, наполовину кровь.  
Яббат сказала:  
– По-моему, он испортился. Как йогурт, – и поболтала ложкой в стеклянном стаканчике с десертом.  
Максимус на это рассмеялся громче и веселей, привстал на одно колено, неловко махнув пустым бурым рукавом. Намор тогда не выдержал, подошёл и дёрнул его за локоть вверх – локоть был. Ниже не было ничего, рваные края обрубков Максимус уже чем-то наспех прижёг.  
– Зеркальные нейроны не доведут тебя до добра, Подводник, – заговорщицки шепнул ему Максимус, высвободил локоть и ушёл к себе, только раз качнувшись на повороте. Живучий, как морской огурец.

В итоге он оказался прав. Никакого добра. Вопросы, которые теперь занимали Намора, были чисто утилитарными – но если он способен что-то изменить, заодно испортив праздник Кабалу и настроение Мейкеру, то почему бы и нет.  
Возможно, Максимус подставит сам себя, и одним мерзавцем во вселенной станет меньше. Возможно, Максимус подставит его. Личные последствия не волновали Намора и прежде.

– Если ты переживаешь, что нас подслушает младшенькая ГЛаДОС, то зря, – прервал молчание Максимус. – А если пришёл просто мрачно взирать, сразу сообщаю: у меня иммунитет.  
– Даю слово, что отвечу, когда ты выполнишь обещанное.  
В прошлом Намор сказал бы «слово правителя Атлантиды».  
– Отлично! – воскликнул Максимус, защёлкнул что-то на руке – поверх металлических сочленений сразу наросла искусственная кожа (похоже работала ткань костюма Чёрной Пантеры) – и практически выбежал за дверь.  
Если у Максимуса действительно получится и он не взорвёт случайно Кабал вместе с планетой, его ждёт большое разочарование.

 

***

 

Неплохо было бы напиться, однако в Городе нашёлся только технический спирт. Поэтому Намор сидел на балконе над строительной платформой, мелкими глотками пил воду и наблюдал, как внизу Мейкер, Танос и Максимус собирают спасательный рафт.  
Мейкер для этого... разросся во все стороны, практически разделился на три туловища с десятком рук и ног, они двигались над обшивкой и начинкой корабля в дёрганом ритме, будто не могли до конца синхронизироваться. Застывая, Мейкер походил на коралловую колонию, а когда шевелился – на кубомедузу с нервным тиком.  
Он утверждал, что в готовом виде рафт выдержит путешествие за пределами вселенной.  
– Путешествие куда? – поинтересовался Намор, но ему никто не ответил.  
Схемы конструкции принёс Максимус, и это был проект Валерии Ричардс, которой в этом мире не существовало.  
– Откуда у тебя доступ в Бакстер-билдинг? – с подозрением спросил его Мейкер.  
– Взломал пару местных роботов – таких смешных, с большими глазами – когда сидел там в кладовке. Мне было очень, очень скучно, а Ахура, мой племянник, куда-то пропал на три дня.  
Больше Мейкер о деталях не допытывался. Согласно его расчётам, существующих вселенных оставалось девять, и работа шла полным ходом. Каждый из них боготворил выживание.

Решив, что созерцать копошение внизу ему опротивело, Намор уже вёл в механизм телепорта координаты, когда в ангар вошла Яббат. Он поколебался, потом спрыгнул перед ней, взял за руку и активировал перемещение.  
Последний раз пристойный – для сделанного на суше – алкоголь Намор пил в замке Дума. «Замок Дамма» считался покинутым, но даже в этой презренной версии реальности на его винные подвалы наверняка можно было положиться. Трудно было вообразить мир, где Дум не увлекался бы практической стороной гедонизма.  
Если в замке их встретит десяток одичалых думботов – тем лучше, Намор не возражал размяться.  
Яббат спонтанная экскурсия, кажется, нравилась. Она улыбалась и не спешила задавать вопросы. Вид запустелого, какого-то обветшалого, лишённого красок города и нависающие хмурые стены крепости Яббат ничуть не смутили.  
Намор взял её с собой без определённой цели, просто подумалось: скоро всё закончится, а она, возможно, никогда не пробовала хорошего вина.

Двери в парадный зал оказались не заперты, открылись со зловещим скрипом, и навстречу не вышли даже проржавевшие роботы. У трона среди осколков стеклянной капсулы неясного назначения лежал труп человека в знакомых доспехах.  
– Это Доктор Дум? – спросила Яббат.  
– Вряд ли.  
По раздробленной половине черепа определить было сложно, личинки или крысы потрудились на славу. Кто мог представить – паразиты в чертоге Дума!  
– Мы здесь не затем, – Намор пнул носком небольшой обломок брони, и тот покатился по плитам с неожиданно громким эхом.  
– А зачем мы здесь?  
– Мне было любопытно, что стало с этим местом, – ответил Намор и с запозданием осознал, что это тоже часть правды.  
И ещё: скоро всё закончится, а Яббат, может, никогда не ходила на нормальное свидание. Заброшенный Думштадт вряд ли годился для нормального свидания, но странным образом подходил им обоим. Город создавала иллюзию жизни, а этот пустой промороженный замок не имитировал ничего.  
Уже внизу, в катакомбах, залитых мерцающим жёлтым светом зачарованных факелов, им встретились думботы. Правда, всего четыре, и те дезориентированные, они не представляли опасности. Несколько магических ловушек на стенах и дверных створках Яббат без церемоний взорвала лучами из глаз. Она была смертоносна, как все в Кабале, красотой походила на Магик, а манерой себя вести – на Эмму (или Кукушку, пытающуюся изобразить Эмму). Даже в таком освещении она, по счастью, ничем не напоминала Сьюзан.  
Делать Яббат комплименты казалось неуместным, они неплохо вместе молчали, а вот с разговорами не ладилось. Намор не планировал её соблазнять (хотя мог). Постоянное безнадёжное уничтожение планет дурно сказывалось и на желаниях плоти.

Последний раз, когда Намор хотел обхватить ладонью чужой затылок, притянуть к себе и впиться в губы поцелуем, случился в Ваканде. Это была бы блистательная битва, и порой Т'Чалла смотрел на него, будто тоже об этом знал. Умом Намор понимал: скорее он бы отшатнулся и нахмурился – непонимающе или брезгливо. Он не действовал не поэтому. Просто это было временное помешательство на фоне армагеддона и невозможности объявить войну. И получался мир – скорее номинальный, чем хрупкий; они балансировали, как на кромке ножа, кружили друг против друга, как планеты. Никому не нужна была ещё одна инкурсия.

Яббат постучала ногтем по металлическому стеллажу, привлекая внимание. Бутылки в нём на вид не отличались от соседних, но сверху было выгравировано «Яды». Намор фыркнул. У Дума бывали разные гости.  
– Пожалуй, нет. Я собирался предложить что-нибудь более традиционное.  
– Как ты думаешь, тут водятся призраки? – невпопад спросила Яббат, рассматривая каменные своды зала.  
– Только мы, – ответил Намор и продолжил выбирать вино. На подземных этажах вероятно было наткнуться на лабораторию, колдовской алтарь, пыточную или трупохранилище, но привидений любой Дум бы не потерпел.  
Они поднялись обратно, прихватив несколько бутылок; обеденный зал, попавшийся по дороге первым, был ровно такой, как Намор ожидал: с хозяйскими портретами на стенах, тяжёлыми драпировками и оплывшими подсвечниками. Занавески и ковры пропахли плесенью.  
Намор отряхнул от пыли кубки из буфета, подтащил два кресла ближе к окну. Сидеть за столом не хотелось – в памяти возникали надменная физиономия сосунка Кристофа и отповедь Дума. Воспоминание оставляло кислый привкус во рту, Намор смыл его, глотнув вина. Снова налил себе и Яббат.  
– Это традиция Атлантиды – пить молча?  
Намор сделал неопределённый жест рукой. Он был не в настроении рассказывать об Атлантиде.  
– Предложишь тост?  
– У Чёрных Лебедей не было тостов, – ответила Яббат, глядя в сторону, на тёмный город и абрисы скал над ним. – Только что-то вроде молитвы Рабум Алалу: «Пусть Великий Разрушитель пирует, как я пирую».  
– Мне не нравится.  
– Я так и знала, – усмехнулась Яббат, посмотрев на него прямо, но больше ничего не сказала.

Алкоголь оказался пристойный – для сделанного на суше – и смягчил реальность. Она слегка поплыла по краям, и через податливое губчатое тело после третьей открытой бутылки прокралась мысль: он бы выпил и помолчал вот так с Т'Чаллой. Даже сейчас.  
Намор с силой швырнул кубок в витражное стекло. Ничем не защищённое, оно разбилось на сотни цветных фрагментов.

 

***

 

На третьей Земле всё получилось ровно, как обещал Максимус: бомба сработала, неживой голос из планшета объявил о критической опасности. Намор не почувствовал в этот момент ничего. С рациональной точки зрения это было к лучшему: Танос задержал на нём взгляд, потом уставился на Мейкера, который выспрашивал у Город что-то про аномалию.  
Они эвакуировались к коридору между вселенными, и Максимус сказал – так, чтобы услышал только Намор:  
– Мировой змей съел Мирового червя.  
Намора не интересовали детали – ни технические, ни безумные.

Он подождал день, рассчитывая, что Максимус к нему придёт сам, но тот словно забыл об их договоре, и эта незавершённость раздражала, будто осколок под ступнёй.  
Чего стоило слово не-правителя Атлантиды? Намор мог бы солгать Максимусу как угодно – или промолчать.  
Чего стоила эта сорванная экзекуция? Минус истязания для тех, кто посмел бы противостоять Кабалу. Минус семь часов жизни для всех обитателей одной из последних Земель. Плюс?  
Здесь не осталось места для чести, однажды сказала ему Проксима. Оказалось, чести вообще не нужно место, она пропитывает, как соль, и так же щиплет раны.

Намор нашёл Максимуса в одной из дополнительных лабораторий ангара, не заботясь о гудящем присутствии искусственного интеллекта. Это будет не его проблема. Спросил:  
– Уверен, что Мейкер не вцепится тебе в горло?  
– У Рида всё ещё есть мозг, который функционирует подобно человеческому, – беспечно отозвался Максимус, – и иногда Рид зачем-то снимает шлем.  
Он приложил пальцы к виску, будто в пародии на Чарльза Ксавье.  
– Я умею быть весьма деликатным.  
В этом Намор сомневался.  
– Твой брат просил передать тебе – прощай.  
– О, – произнёс Максимус, и это короткое «о» будто повисло в воздухе на секунду. – Бедный. Столь полон страха и столь одинок внутри страха.  
Его рот сложился в странную улыбку – впору было назвать её светлой, и выглядела она нарисованной. Не подходила ни лицу Максимуса, ни ситуации: в конце концов, Чёрный Гром и его бросил в мире, который должен был вот-вот погибнуть. Несомненно, Максимус того заслуживал, но Намора не тянуло улыбаться, когда он вспоминал о Т'Чалле.  
– Хочешь знать, как я назвал корабль, который мы строим? – Максимус ткнул пальцем в один из мониторов, показывающих округлый бок рафта. Пальцем, который был кибер-протезом – тоже благодаря Чёрному Грому, Намор готов был поспорить.  
– Нет.  
– «Раскол надежды».  
– Это не имеет смысла, – сказал Намор, развернувшись к двери.  
– Имеет, идеальный, ты просто ничего не понимаешь. А главное здесь – не только мы что-то строим, – зачастил Максимус ему в спину. – Назови синоним раскола? Нет, не схизма – бездна. И дело не в том, что именно будет построено – а в том, что не только у тебя есть Сьюзи Кватро!  
Намор сбился с шага, но решил, что этот абсурдный клёкот не стоит его внимания. Прежде, чем за ним закрылась дверь, Намор успел услышать ещё одну нелепость:  
– Всё умирает. Кроме нас!

 

***

Яббат пришла вечером того дня, когда вселенных осталось две.  
Разумеется, свелось к этим двум. Земля, которую Намор называл домом, и искажённая, анемичная пародия на неё. Они скоро сойдутся, и в последнем багровом небе Намор наверняка встретит всех своих бывших друзей.  
Яббат села на бортик и, сняв туфли, опустила ноги в воду.  
– Тебя нелегко найти. Я прошла четыре зала с уродцами в стеклянных утробах – Мейкер дал команду выращивать их усиленными темпами. Воистину, грядёт астеа гатта – закат без рассвета, – Яббат хмыкнула и поболтала ногой, создавая колебания в воде. Её узкая лилейная ступня выглядела, как рыболовная приманка.  
– Эти дети нам не помогут, – ответил Намор, сбрасывая оцепенение, в котором плавал по бассейну кругами, словно снулая пленная акула.  
– Сам Мейкер с Максимусом достраивают рафт. Ругаются на весь Купол – идиллическая картина.  
– Поэтому ты сбежала оттуда ко мне?  
– Не поэтому. – Яббат оперлась на руки, подставляя лицо холодным искусственным лучам ламп биотопа.  
– Поздно выступать моей антисовестью, – предупредил Намор. Он не намеревался слушать, каким ему стоило быть или что он сделал неправильно.  
Яббат молчала, закрыв глаза. Меланхолия финала, похоже, действовала и на неё. Потом вдруг сказала:  
– Мы ведь не плохие люди. Изначально.  
Намор приблизился, хмурясь, не понимая, о чём она.  
– Мы – крысобои, – без выражения продолжила Яббат. – Это городская легенда, была в книге, которую мне принёс доктор Маккой. Крыс запирают в ящике, и они рвут и едят друг друга, а потом остаётся одна, самая злая, самая эффективная. Только в реальности ящиков много.  
Яббат посмотрела на Намора в упор.  
– Все, кто выживает, – убийцы.  
– И кто лучший крысобой? – спросил он.  
– Рабум Алал, – не задумываясь, ответила Яббат, – но у каждого из нас есть шанс сожрать бога.


End file.
